And He Whispered Her Name
by JECrazy
Summary: This is part of the events of the episode Ragnarok and Roll from Janine Melnitz's point of view and an important moment in the history of Janine's relationship with Doctor Egon Spengler.


_**...And He Whispered Her Name**_

**By JECrazy.**

It was the day of Ragnarok and all _hell_ had broken loose. Water was rushing through the streets of New York City, pushing cars, people and animals alike out of it's path of destruction. Small tremors were causing roads to open up and were making high rise buildings shake and tremble, threatening to make them collapse. Dark, ominous clouds appeared overhead, lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled all over.

Worst of all portals to another world were opening up, allowing horrible, vicious bat-like creatures to come through and terrorise their defenceless victims.

Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster receptionist, and Slimer, Ghostbuster spectral guinea pig, had been watching events unfold on news channels on the television in the recreational room of Ghostbusters' Headquarters. They'd seen that it wasn't just New York that was being torn apart by these catastrophic occurrences, it was the _whole_ planet! They knew that this could possibly be the end of the world!

When the water roared down the street like a tidal wave Janine and Slimer retreated to the third floor of the Firehouse. They didn't dare go to the roof or even open the windows for fear of being attacked by the bat-like creatures. They did, however, observe things through one of the windows of the lab.

Janine had called the guys earlier to alert them as to what was happening all over the world, suggesting that they find a TV to check it out.

Janine knew that _her_ guys would figure out a way to end this madness, somehow, and return things to normal.

A violent tremor shook the Firehouse and the lone occupants in it right at that moment. Janine and Slimer hugged each other for comfort, keeping their eyes tightly shut, until it was over.

Slimer was so scared afterwards that he went and hid in one of the drawers that Doctor Egon Spengler kept his tools in.

Janine allowed herself an indulgent, yet brief smile. She knew Egon would be pissed off when he came home and discovered that his tools were covered in Slimer's signature, green, ectoplasmic goo.

Janine's smile soon faded as she thought of the tall, blond man she _deeply _loved out there... somewhere... in the thick of it all. She suddenly felt chilly, even though she was wearing a vest and a long-sleeved blouse. She rubbed her arms and prayed that he was alright.

She turned back to the window, feeling useless, helpless.

Then suddenly Janine heard the sound of Egon's deep, rich voice whispering her name with a sad, longing tone to it.

"Egon!" she cried in her Brooklyn twang, her heart skipping a beat, and whirled around, fully expecting to see him standing there and she readied herself to run to him to hold him _close_.

But he wasn't there. Infact _no one_ was there.

She gasped... She could've sworn she heard him say her name, as clear as day. She frowned, concluding to her disappointment that it must have just been her imagination, brought on by her want... her need... her _desire_... for him to be there.

Despite that, for some reason, she felt warmed all the way through to the depths of her very soul.

Janine sighed and went over to a chair, sat down in it and waited for the crisis to finally be over and for the real thing to walk through the door.

* * *

Janine Melnitz couldn't possibly have known that not too far away on top of another of New York's big buildings the Ghostbusters were preparing themselves to die in order to save the world by setting their proton packs on simultaneous overload, hopefully taking out Jeremy Whittington, the jilted lover who'd started all this, with them. 

All of the Ghostbusters had joined in on a surprisingly light-hearted farewell to each other, except Egon Spengler, whose final thoughts were focused _solely_ on the red-headed woman who he had just realised he was _passionately _in love with... and he whispered her name with a look of sorrow and regret in his sky blue eyes, "Janine..."

* * *

The Ghostbusters, of course, didn't die that day, much to the relief of themselves, Janine and Slimer. They'd also saved the world, reunited two lovers, Jeremy and Cindy, in the process and reversed the damage wrought by the powerful, evil force Jeremy had unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. 

Janine began to notice a change in Egon's attitude toward her after that day. The physicist didn't seem to shy away from her affections so much, there was a _warmth_ in his eyes, that she'd never seen in them before, whenever he looked at her and even his hugs were more frequent and lasted longer.

She didn't know what had brought about the change in him, but she didn't complain because she liked it very, very much.

Indeed she wouldn't find out what had caused it for several more years, when he _at last_ told her of his _strong_ feelings for her and of the events that had happened to him on the day of Ragnarok and of how, believing that he was about to die, had whispered her name with such longing and regret...

ENDE

* * *

I don't own RGB. I wish I did 'cause it'd jolly well be out on DVD by now! (Harrumphs). 

This was inspired by a certain scene from the brilliant episode entitled "Ragnarok and Roll" written by J. Michael Strackzynski.


End file.
